bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Is Blue
Love Is Blue is the name of Bayonetta's signature weapons featured in Bayonetta 2. They function as a replacement for Scarborough Fair from the first game and match her new blue and black color palette. Like their predecessors, Love Is Blue are the only weapons that don't need to be unlocked by collecting Golden LPs or by completing a certain task. ''L'amour est bleu'' (Love is Blue): Video and Lyrics ''Blue, blue, my world is blue'' Blue is my world now I'm without you ''Gray, gray, my life is gray'' Cold is my heart since you went away ''Red, red, my eyes are red'' Crying for you alone in my bed ''Green, green, my jealous heart'' I doubted you and now we're apart CHORUS: When we met how the bright sun shone Then love died, now the rainbow is gone ''Black, black, the nights I've known'' Longing for you so lost and alone Gone, gone, the love we knew Blue is my world now I'm without you. Repeat CHORUS Black, black, the nights I've known Longing for you so lost and alone Blue, blue, my world is blue Blue is my world now I'm without you In-Game Description "A set of guns masterfully crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, waiting for their time to finally be put to use. Individually, their names are Prelude, Minuet, Toccata and Nocturne. These weapons are no second fiddle to Scarborough Fair in terms of control and power. Whilst useful as standard melee weapons, they can also summon Wicked Weaves and use the Umbran Climax, a secret skill that unleashes the user's saved-up magic energy to give them enhanced powers." Design As their name implies, they are blue in color, but the aesthetics such as the Umbran symbol is still shared between them and Scarborough Fair. They each feature a set of gems that match the colors of lyrics from the weapon's namesake, both embedded in the gun itself, and as floral imprinted accessories that hang from the grip of the gun, & an engraving on each side of each gun. Director Yusuke Hashimotto provided in a tweet a list of each guns' individual names.https://twitter.com/yusuke8shimoto/status/997053860865654784 As follows: *A Red teardrop-shaped gem on her right-hand gun. **Name: Toccata. Engraved is "Eye of the Overseer". **The Flower is a Marigold, symbolizing Sorrow. *A Grey oval-shaped gem on her left-hand gun. **Name: Prelude. Engraved is "An Endless Life". **The Flower is a Muscari (Grape Hyacinth), symbolizing Frustration. *A Black diamond-shaped gem on her right-heel gun. **Name: Nocturne. Engraved is "The Darkest Night". **The Flower is a Erica (Heath/Heather), symbolizing Solitude. *A Green rectangle-shaped gem on her left-heel gun. **Name: Minuet. Engraved is "A Jealous Lover". **The Flower is a Cyclamen, symbolizing Jealousy. They also appear to surround Bayonetta's kicks and punches in blue demonic energy instead of the pinkish-crimson that Scarborough Fair did in the first game, again matching the new game's color palette of blue and black over red and black. In comparison to real guns, Love Is Blue appears to be heavily stylized Mauser C96 "Broom Handle" pistols (Red 9 is a variation of C96 firing 9mm rounds, rather than 7.63mm rounds), but confirmation from Platinum has not been released. The key differences between the Mauser C96 and Love is Blue are * The barrel of Love is Blue is much fatter and longer. Judging the barrel size, it fire at least 20mm cannon shells, instead of 7.63mm pistol rounds. * The ammo holder for Love is Blue is much smaller and shorter than the C96. * The trigger guard on Love is Blue goes all the way from the ammo holder to the bottom of the pistol grip. * What looks like a huge piston/gas chamber is designed underneath the barrel. Overall, the gun is also much larger than its real-life counterpart. How to Obtain Love Is Blue is given to Bayonetta by Rodin during the Prologue stage after her initial Handgun weapons break during the fight. Unique Traits While Love is Blue's combos inputs are largely shared with Scarborough Fair's, few of the actual animations and timings are the same, with even the very similar combo chains having distinct differences, as the animations for the attacks themselves have been designed from the ground up. Many of Love is Blue's attacks have different finishers and Wicked Weave endings when compared to the small firearms in the first game. Like Scarborough Fair before them, Love is Blue will fire bullets at nearby enemies while using Dodge Offset, however, due to changes to the way bullets ricochet in Bayonetta 2, these bullets will largely miss enemies. Despite being the replacement for Scarborough Fair, Love is Blue suffers as the designated "all around" weapon within Bayonetta 2. While supporting a variety of mix-up combos, featuring mid-combo ground-to-air launchers ( ) and a more diverse move-set for the feet, it suffers from being one of the lowest damage weapons in the game, while also having attack animations that are too long to be properly as effective on higher difficulties. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta stands motionless and takes aim at nearby enemies with powerful shots from either hands or feet. Unlike Scarborough Fair in the first game, Bayonetta will automatically fire at any surrounding enemies. If Bayonetta has available Magic power, the bullets will be charged up, and the Bullet Climax can be extended until her Magic runs out. Charge Modifier: Love Is Blue acts the same as Scarborough Fair, with the holding down of particular buttons firing off a few rounds before transitioning into the next attack. These bullets do significantly less damage to larger enemies and bosses, with most bosses outright blocking them. Wicked Weaves & Umbran Climax: To showcase the new Umbran Climax feature in Bayonetta 2, Love is Blue is capable of summoning a wide range of Infernal Demons to act as combo finishers, all dependent on the particular combo being performed. Arguably, the most notable of these is the summoning of Madama Butterfly, who delivers a wide range of powerful headbutts to the battlefield that deal significant area of effect damage. Arwing Guns When Bayonetta wears the Star Mercenary costume, Love is Blue is replaced with guns based on Arwings from the Star Fox series. Not only do they replace Love is Blue in gameplay, but also during cutscenes as well. They also have unique properties, instead of using magic, their elemental damages is Energy, an element exclusive to them. Each Arwing gun also features a little-stuffed doll based on the original 4-star fox crew members. *Fox McCloud on the right-hand gun. *Falco Lombardi on the left-hand gun. *Peppy Hare on her right heel gun. *Slippy Toad on her left heel gun. Gallery Love is Blue Charms.png|Love is Blue concept art Bayo 2 - Bullet Cartridges.png|Love is Blue's special Bullet Cartridge design Love is Blue - Carrying Case Cover.png|The carrying case that the guns are kept in. Love is Blue.jpg|All 4 guns after being released from their heart-shaped case. Bayo2 - new costume front.png|Screenshot showing the colors of the gems attached to her hand guns. Bayo2 - Bayonetta shoe design.jpg|Screenshot showing the colors of the gems attached to her heel guns. Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg Bayo_2_B.jpg 17d31c06fa3d2b19fe37ef987e4c2f87.jpg Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Love is Blue and Scarborough Fair comparison. LoveIsBlue.png|Close up, showing the name of the guns Arwing_Guns_Artwork.png|Arwing Guns artwork Trivia *When Bayonetta uses her Snake Within technique, the gems on her guns appear on her tiara alongside her Umbran Watch. *Like Scarborough Fair from the first game, Love Is Blue canonically appear to be Bayonetta's preferred weapons of choice in combat they are used in every cutscene where fighting takes place. *Like in the first game, Love Is Blue cannot technically be unequipped as pressing will cause Bayonetta to use them to fire at her current target. This is also accurate even when Scarborough Fair has been equipped on her hands. *The French lyrics of Love is Blue describes the pleasure and pain of love through the use of both color and elements, blue and grey, and water and wind, etc. It doesn't feature Black as a color as it does in the English version. *In early screenshots of Love Is Blue, the grey gemstone was originally attached to Bayonetta's heel and the black gemstone was attached to her hands (as seen here, here and here). However, in later screenshots, they were shown to have switched places with black on her heel guns and grey on her hands (as seen here and here). It is currently unknown why they were switched. *If Bayonetta wears the Galactic Bounty Hunter costume while equipping these guns on her hands, Love is Blue will be replaced with Samus Aran's arm cannon, which also fires energy bullets instead of actual bullets. * Bayonetta wields Love is Blue in her default appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, complete with the weapon set's combos and moves from the series. References =Navigation= it:Love is Blue ru:Love is Blue fr:L'amour est bleu Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Music Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons Category:Character Specific Weapons